Broody Captains and Yodeling Women
by Sara K M
Summary: Honeymoon one - shot. While in Paris, Georg receives a letter from the Nazis that puts him in a terrible mood. Can Maria cheer him up with her yodeling?


Broody Captains and Yodeling Women

 **Disclaimers: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_ **And the idea that Georg gets aroused by Maria's yodeling comes from Inforacommittee. I'm just expanding on it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX is POV change**

 **OOOOOOOOOOO is time change.**

"This is for you, Sir," the young man at the desk said in French. He handed Georg a letter as he and Maria had just returned from a mid – day stroll through the park. Georg's mind drifted back to all the _lovely_ moments the park had just provided them with, before it snapped back to the present. "Thank you," he replied in the same language before he and Maria walked toward the staircase.

They hadn't gone two steps before Maria looked at the letter in his hand eagerly. "Is it from the children?" she asked in her lively, excited voice. "What does it say?" Her entire face lit up at the thought of the children they both loved.

"No, I'm afraid it's _not_ from the children," Georg grumbled, looking at the return address. He thought about throwing this blasted letter away unread. After all, he knew there wasn't anything he wanted to hear from those people. But Georg sighed and opened it anyway. He'd always believed it was important to know your enemy.

 _Dear Captain Ritter von Trapp,_

 _I have heard rumors that you have some disagreements with the Nazi regime. If that is truly the case, it may interest you that I am not particularly interested in politics or anything involving Nazism, so I am sure you would not have many disagreements with me. What I am interested in is rebuilding our navy that was taken away from us. I plan on at least three hundred submarine boats under my command. The new ones are even being made with alloyed steel so they are able to stay under water for a much longer period._

Georg almost didn't notice the stairs they were climbing or the click of their shoes, he was so completely absorbed in this blasted letter. _Some disagreements_ about Nazism? Did these idiots really believe that he only had a few problems with that darn regime? His left fist balled up and he itched to punch something, while the hand that held the letter shook as he continued reading.

"Georg, what is it?" Maria's sweet voice asked him.

"Nonsense, Maria. That's what it is," he snapped. How dare this letter interrupt their honeymoon! Then he sighed. "Sorry, Darling," he apologized for his behavior. He certainly shouldn't be taking his anger out on her. Then he used his left hand to wrap his arm around her waist as they finished climbing the stairs. Immediately Georg felt his rage lessen, as touching Maria always reminded him what was good in his life.

He continued reading after he'd unlocked the door to their room, which was the first one after the staircase on the second floor.

 _I am certain you would appreciate commanding one of these submarines yourself, as I know you are a navy man as much as I am. We crave the challenge of hiding under the water and striking the enemy when the time is right. We love the comradery of working with the other sailors. Working for the navy gets in our blood, and the sea calls to us like a siren. We can't run away from it Herr Trapp. The sea is our true home, and I can give that to you, if you agree to serve under me._

 _I look forward to what I know will be a mutually beneficial relationship for both of us when you arrive in Berlin._

 _Cordially,_

 _Admiral Karl Donitz_

 _Commander of the Submarine Fleet of the Third Reich_

"Bastards!" Georg barked as he finished the letter and quickly shredded into many pieces. "Those Nazis are trying to seduce me with words and false promises. Like I'm actually going to running to them just because they're building a new navy and they have new submarines," he finished sarcastically. He threw the torn up pieces of paper in the waste bucket. "Saying the sea is my true home. Not if I'm working for Nazis!"

Maria's mouth dropped open. "How do they even know where we are?" Then she opened her mouth several times without saying anything. It showed not only how shocked she was, but how nervous it caused her to become. Maria generally had something to say about everything.

Georg wrapped his arms around her and softly stroked her hair in comfort. "The Nazis unfortunately have ways of getting information about people when they wish to, whether the people want them to have it or not. It's one of the things I _hate_ about them. No man is allowed any kind of privacy. Not even to enjoy a honeymoon with his beautiful bride." He looked deep into Maria's eyes as he said that.

"Do they really believe you would accept a position with them?" Maria asked. At least now she sounded confused, rather than nervous or scared. He withdrew his arms and made his way to the large black chair in the corner of the room. For the first time since arriving two weeks ago, Georg had no interest at all in the king – sized bed in the middle of the room. "I mean they must know…"

" – That I can't stand anything to do with them? Donitz, the commander of the u – boat fleet, says he heard 'rumors that I have some disagreements about them.'" Georg spat out the words, as he could barely stand saying them. "But apparently they think they can still convince me to agree. Donitz said something about not really being interested in Nazi politics, so he thinks I won't mind working for him." Both his hands balled into fists. "But I refuse to have anything to do with Nazis, whether directly or indirectly. And I also refuse to work for butt – kissing opportunists who will bow to Hitler as long as he gives them a navy!"

Maria nodded. "I know. I love you for standing up for your principles," she said, looking at him with so much admiration it took his breath away.

He stood up again and pulled her into his arms again. "The sea was my home, once, when I was young. Then Agathe became my home. Now _you_ are my home, along with the children. I don't need anything else." He kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's get in the shower and wash off all the sweat from our walk in the park," Maria suggested, looking right into his eyes.

Georg sighed. Ordinarily that would sound wonderful. Better than wonderful, actually. But not right now. "I can't, Maria. That letter has killed my mood for the moment."

Maria's smile faded and she exited his arms. "I see," she commented in a way that made it clear she didn't. "Personally, I think taking a shower together would be a good way for us to focus on other things." She put her hands on her hips as she looked at him in the same way she had when she came out of the rowboat. "There's nothing you can do about the letter right now; you know that."

"I know there's nothing I can do about the letter! That doesn't mean I can suddenly stop thinking about it," he snapped, feeling his body tense up more than it already was at her harsh words. "Maria, seriously!" Then he sighed deeply as he noticed how hurt she looked now. "Darling, you know it has nothing to do with _you_ , right? It's just that with this on my mind…I didn't think there was _anything_ that would take away my desire for you, but I just can't focus on anything else." Another thing he could blame the blasted Nazis for. He'd be more aroused in the North Pole than he was right now. The very idea that they thought he'd agree..."But do take a shower yourself. Don't let me ruin the rest of your day. I'll get over it eventually." He sat down in the big black chair in the corner of the room.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked, looking between him and the bathroom, like she couldn't decide with was the right direction to take.

"Yes. Leave me alone," he told her. She sighed and disappeared. He hated to do this to his Maria, but she needed to understand that sometimes his dark moods would fall on him like a black cloud, and there was nothing anyone could do about them until he came out of it. This was definitely one of those times. _Some disagreements about Nazism? Have no political interests? Not have many disagreements?_ The audacity of that man, thinking he would accept just because of a few pretty phrases!

Georg could hear the shower water running, and hoped it was allowing Maria to relax. Meanwhile, he continued stewing about the Nazis and their stupid letter.

What made it even worse was that Donitz was right in some ways. The navy _was_ in his blood, and he'd been heartbroken when it had been taken from him. It was the only career Georg had ever wanted and he still missed it to this day. He missed the challenge, the way the men responded to his command, and the submarine itself. The main and the outer hulls, the periscope and the conning tower, and the control room, of course. He longed to smell the salt air again and then let the u – boat sink into the water, unsuspected by the enemy. But Georg would rather walk through hell than do any of that if it involved working for the Nazis in _anyway_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

Maria finally convinced Georg to get out of that stupid chair when it was time for dinner. They made their way to the hotel dining room, and Maria was pleased to see he had brightened a little. He looked at the menu and chose a selection, as well as suggesting something he was sure Maria would enjoy. As they ate he even paid attention to her while she told him stories about the children. She hoped her tales would give him more reasons to smile again.

"…So I told them we'd have a tree – climbing race," Maria continued, remembering their many adventures while her Captain had been in Vienna. "Louisa won, of course. She's so competitive, and from what I understand, she's become quite an expert at climbing. I've been told she used to climb the trellis outside my bedroom, while holding a jar of spiders in her hand."

Maria took a sip of wine as Georg shook his head. "A _tree – climbing race_? I don't suppose that fits with discipline," he commented dryly, with a half – smile.

"Oh but it does, Captain!" Maia teased him. "They were all instructed to climb one tree at the same time. It was much better way of teaching them discipline than 'marching around the grounds and breathing deeply.'"

He shook his head again and simply took a bite of his dinner. But as Maria continued discussing her adventures with the children, she noticed he began to withdraw into himself again. He didn't give her a full smile even once. Rather than responding to her, he would simply nod or shake his head. She also noticed he was holding his silverware a bit too tightly. Perhaps he was pretending his fork was this Herr Donitz's neck? Maybe his knife was Hitler's?

Maria had to admit, it certainly was disturbing how interested the Nazis were in her husband. It still shocked her that they were able to get that letter directly to the hotel she and Georg were staying in. She wondered if the Nazis would try again when they arrived home. Still, Maria wished Georg wouldn't spend so much time obsessing about these things right now. After all, they were still on their honeymoon!

OOOOOOOOOOOO

When they finished their meals and came back to their room, Georg immediately returned to the same black chair in the corner of the room. Maria had come to think of it as "Georg's brooding chair," and she really hated it. She was worried about him. He'd told her that sometimes she'd have to "wait out" his dark moods, but Maria had tried that already. She needed to something else bring him back to her. Something that would prove to Maria that he still desired her. "Georg?" she asked in frustration again, but he seemed too deep into his brooding to notice. All he did was twitch his fingers.

Maria threw herself onto the large bed with a large thump. "Georg!" she shouted trying to get his attention again. Nothing except more twitching and one of his hands balled into a fist. Anger in her began to boil like a tea kettle. Wasn't he going to pay attention to her at all? She wiggled herself around the bed.

But before her anger boiled over, she remembered something he'd once told her when they were engaged. "Your yodeling drives me wild," he told her that day on the mountain as he attacked her with desperate kisses.* Before she could think further, Maria sat up on the bed and belted out "The Lonely Goatherd," playing particular attention to the sections of the song with yodeling.

As soon as Maria began the first yodel, Georg's deep blue eyes met hers. She smiled back at him with a mischievous grin and continued. Soon Georg began to look at her with hunger in his eyes. Confidence in her plan began to build as Maria continued to yodel and sing. She even pulled her dress up a little so he could see more of her legs. Every couple of words, Maria would yank her dress up a bit higher.

By the time Maria finished the third verse, Georg was suddenly on top of her, covering her with so many kisses that she could barely keep up, although she did her best to try. She kissed his ear and his collar bone, feeling his warm skin on her lips while he kissed her ears and every spot he could find on the back of her neck. "Keep yodeling, Darling" he told her as he unbuttoned her deep sage green dress and caressed her breasts.

So she continued, to the best of her ability, although it was quite difficult with him touching her skin like that and covering her with even more kisses on her bare breasts. Not to mention the way the scent of his cologne filled her nostrils.

As she continued yodeling Maria was dimly aware of Georg breaking buttons on his clothing. And she was pretty certain she'd heard her underwear rip. After that, Maria could no longer yodel, and a few moments later, he stole her power of speech.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"That worked," – deep breath – "a little better than – deep breath "I expected," Maria commented when she was finally able to speak. "All I wanted you to do was stop thinking about that darn letter for a while and start noticing me again. But I've never, I mean, I don't remember it ever being so _intense, so wild_ between us."

Georg gave her one of his smug grins from his place on the pillow next to hers. "I told you your" – deep breath – "yodeling drives me wild. And it did." He took another deep breath again. Maria was rather pleased that she wore him out just as much as he did her. "Look at your hair," he commented as he took his hand and began finger combing it. "Look at this _room_." Maria glanced around for a moment. Not only were their clothes thrown all over the room, but the blankets were flung all over the floor as well. Georg's navy blue shirt was in the fireplace. Half of Maria's red silk underwear was on the black chair. She didn't even want to know where his shirt buttons might be. At least they hadn't torn the silk sheets.

"I thought I told you the best way to deal with my dark moods was to wait them out because that's the way I've always handled them before," he told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not the 'sit back and wait until it's over' type; you know that Georg." Maria smiled as she ran one hand over his bare chest, feeling how rapid his heart was still beating as she did so. She didn't remember it ever beating so fast. She used her right hand to comb out _his_ dark hair which seemed to be sticking out from ten different directions.

"Well, if you want to handle my dark moods that way, from time to time, I wouldn't mind," he chuckled and then took another deep breath himself. "I think might be a bit much for my heart to take on a regular basis, though."

Maria nodded, remembering how wild things had become between them tonight. She still couldn't get over it. I think it might be a bit much for me, too," she admitted, letting him feel how rapidly her own heart was still beating. "Shall we save it for special circumstances?

"Mmmmm," Georg mumbled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. It certainly _had_ taken quite a bit out of her Captain, if he fell asleep that quickly, Maria thought with satisfaction.

* **Maria learns about the power her yodeling has over Georg in chapter 11 of my story, "Love Past and Present."**

 **Reviews would be nice, but please keep them honest.**


End file.
